Na balu
Na balu (ang. At The Ball) – piosenka z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Tallulah: Ogromniastych sukni tłok Co wirują pośród stu wstążek fal Upnij włosy w wielki kok Jeśli chcesz by przyjął Cię wielki bal Sagi: Po co w ciuchach niewygodnych hasać? Zwykłe wodorosty na swym ciele miej W dłoni możesz trzymać ananasa Weź owoce i się śmiej Tallulah: Szmatki nowe, coś na głowę Parasolkę w rękę chwyć I wtedy śmiało na ten bal już idź Sagi: Idealnie, naturalnie Pośród wystrojonych lal Będziesz królową, zawojujesz bal Tallulah: Lepiej już to gniazdo zdejmij z głowy Sagi: Nigdy!! Tallulah: Byłam raz na balu więc już wiem Taka trawka to krzyk mody nowy Sagi: Tak, a jaki krzyk ja wiem... blee Sagi: Nie! Tallulah: Tak! Sagi: Tak! Tallulah: Nie! Sagi: Znak! Tallulah: Tak! Sagi: Brak! Tallulah: Źle! Sagi: Chcę! Tallulah: Ja! Sagi: Ja! Tallulah: Chcę! Rosella: Dość! Wiele jest dobrego w Twoich radach, Przecież gdy tam pójdę będę chciała lśnić.. Rację masz że lepiej zostać sobą, Lecz ubrana muszę być.. Rosella: W błękit Wysp przystrójcie mnie. Tika: Ja na ścianie znajdę Ci taki sam.. Rosella: Motyw winnych pędów chcę, Sagi: Namaluję bo w pamięci go mam. Rosella: Trochę różu jeszcze brak, Tallulah Ten kawałek wykorzystaj na szal. Rosella I świecący jakiś znak, Sagi Teraz możesz ruszać już na ten bal. Azul: Czy chcesz ode mnie cały wachlarz piór? Rosella: Z tą suknią stworzą elegancji wzór Azul: No i prawie wszystko już Tallulah: Kto nie ujrzy Cię niech będzie mu żal Tika: A na koniec bukiet róż Razem: Teraz na pewno uda się... Rosella: Teraz na pewno uda się... Razem: Teraz na pewno uda się ten bal! |-|Słowa angielskie= Tallulah: Skirts that billow, sleeves that tie Are the only things to wear at the ball! Tease your hair up three feet high, If you want to show your flair at the ball! Sagi: What are those stuffy girls are wearing? I think seaweed wraps are quite the height of style! Pineapple is naturally daring! Wear a fruit cup and a smile! Mm, that's it! Tallulah: Something satin, throw a hat in, And a purple parasol! That's how to make an entrance At the ball! Sagi: In a panic? Think organic! Look at this one size fits all! Now you can be the beauty At the ball! Tallulah: I think you should lose the silly nest thing! Sagi: No way! Tallulah: I'm the one whose been to these before. I know orange taffeta's the best thing! Sagi: Yes, the best thing to ignore. Bleh! Sagi: Skirt! Tallulah: Dress! Sagi: Loose! Tallulah: Tight! Sagi: More! Tallulah: Less! Sagi: Drab! Tallulah: Bright! Sagi: No! Tallulah: Yes! Sagi: Black! Tallulah: White! Rosella: Stop! There is something good in what you're saying, I know if I go I want to look my best. And you're right, my choices should reflect me, But I can't be under-dressed! Rosella: I look nice in island blue! Tika: I can find you some of that by the wall! Rosella: Vine designs all curly q! Sagi: I will sketch you all the shapes I recall! Rosella: Something pink is fun to try! Tallulah: You can use this as a wrap or a shawl! Rosella: Sparkle like the evening sky! Sagi: And with this you're guaranteed to enthral! Rosella (speaking): Perfect! Well, almost. There's something missing... Azul: Ro please accept these. Do you think they'll do? Rosella: Azul your gift makes this a dream come true! Azul: Now you'll take their breath away! Tallulah: We can see you'll be the jewel of them all! Tika:'''Last of all, a rose bouquet! '''Razem: You're going to have a great time at Rosella: I'm going to have a great time at Razem: You're going to have a great time at the ball! Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy)